Field of the Invention:
Embodiments of the invention relate to valves for pump devices and more particularly to improved valves having both inlet and outlet components.
State of the Art:
The personal and beauty care markets utilize a wide variety of different pump mechanisms and devices for delivering fluid-based product to a user. Such pump devices include traditional pumps using ball valves or flap valves. Unique pump devices may also increase the aesthetic value or appeal of the pump device or to provide unique functionality to a pump device. For example, as illustrated and described in WO2010/117754, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, a pump may include a base having an inlet passage, an interior chamber, and a discharge passage. A valve having a valve stem, an outlet valve at one end of the valve stem and an inlet valve or valve disc at an opposite end of the valve stem, may be seated in the base such that the outlet valve may open and close a passage through the discharge passage and the inlet valve or valve disc may open and close a passage from a container into the interior chamber of the base.
A pump 300 as described in WO2010/117754 is illustrated in FIG. 1 and the components thereof are illustrated in FIGS. 2A through 2D. In particular, a pump 300 may include a base 310 having an inlet passage 312, an interior chamber 314, and a discharge passage 318. A valve 330 may be positioned in the base and may include a valve stem 333, an outlet valve 339 at one end of the valve stem 333 and engaged with the discharge passage 318 in a closed position, and a valve disc 336 at a valve stem 333 end opposite the outlet valve 339, engaged with or acting as an inlet valve in the inlet passage 312. A bellow 350 may be secured to the base 310 with a cap 380. The base 310 may be secured to an attachment adapter 325 or container.
While the pumps and assemblies illustrated and described in WO2010/117754 may provide sufficient operation, one draw-back is the rigidity or stiffness of the valve used therewith, which can impact performance and assembly of a pump. Thus, improvements to such pumps and the valves used with such pumps are desirable.